coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Grandpa Lo68
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Episode 9780 (27th May 2019)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Karen2310 (talk) 21:17, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Block I've put a 24 hour block on your contributions. Please read the Coronation Street Wiki:Manual of style before it reverts. There are certain duties which are allocated to users to maintain regular pages. Episode pages are some of these. The ones you created had no infobox, links, places, etc etc, and were, I'm afraid, not up to standards we have maintained for 11 years. Again, please read the manual of style. Thank you--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:57, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Apologies for this misunderstanding. I should have linked it however I forgot but I agree, I did list the places however. I was hoping someone else could add the potential trivia and cast and guest cast, I did look at the manual of style and it says nothing about infoboxes, it also says you are to give sufficient chances or something, so therefore not to block after one proper mistake, as the out of episode terms time was but a minor misunderstanding. I'm surprised that nobody else amended these that wasn't an admin like my edit summary asked. I am surprised at the editor bias, there are perfectly good reasons people may have bad spelling and grammar, and practically barring them from this site seems highly wrong, as autocorrect cannot pick up every mistake that a user may write on articles. Also I do not have anything that does this, however as of now I stand up for bias against them on wikis like this one,as I believe a modern society should welcome all in my opinion. Also your welcome. Apologies again (----) :I will take your points in order. 1) The Manual of Style (MoS) specifically states in the "Maintenance" section that episode pages are done by a rota. 2) You state that the MoS doesn't mention infoboxes for episodes however there are almost 9800 episode pages on this site, none of which are without an infobox so that creates a convention. 3) You state "I'm surprised that nobody else amended these that wasn't an admin like my edit summary asked." As a convention we complete our own pages and don't start off work for others to complete. 4) Please don't question our rules as to why we block people. We've been running now for 11 years working to the highest standards possible to gain the reputation we have and we're not going to sacrifice that. Moreover, as we're tired of telling people, we all have day jobs and other lives!! If we spent all our time on the site correcting other people's errors, we'd never get anything done! As for auto-correct, I fully accept your point and so could I suggest you transfer any suggested changes to microsoft word and review them there before posting? That works well for me. 5) We welcome opinions but that will never mean that we automatically act on them! --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 23:50, June 20, 2019 (UTC) I did notice the rota, I thought it meant admins, did that, I still see this site as slightly discriminatory however. Also just to note I think the infoboxes should be added to the manual of style. I wasn't on about me in my final point, I was on about others. I don't really understand infoboxes so I have learnt my lesson to only ever edit others pages, and not make my own new ones, even if it takes a while for someone else to make them. Thank you for making me feel welcome until this unwelcome incident. Also I actually watched repeats of the two episodes back to back, and that is why the two pages were so in depth, however I cannot get images,and I don't have time to sort everything at once, and may have done it later in the day. if I was given a chance too I may have amended the infoboxes later, also I think the infoboxes should also be amended on the manual of style. Apologies again. (----) :Thank you. I've removed the block early. I put it on, not as any sort of daft punishment, but to halt you for a moment and make you look at the manual of style. Let's move on! There are hundreds of pages which need creating on this site and for which you could really make a valuable contribution and please let me help you do that. Anything in red needs a page creating. Have a look at a guest character, such as the page for Alice Parrott which another user created a couple of days ago. Then try to do one of your own as there is no rota on these. May I suggest as a starter that for Melody, the photography class teacher this week? Copy and past the page, including the infobox, from that for Alice to that for Melody and then change the data, including the infobox and pipelinks and write up the history of the character. Avoid references such as "in the episode" but write the text as if she were a real person. Don't forget to keep the text in the past tense (Such as "Melody was..." rather than "Melody is"). Really look at your wording on this as this is the most common form of error. Create and post an image of the character, don't forget the categories (again look at those for Alice) and create the page. If you have any questions, post on my talk page rather than yours as I get notifications on my phone when those are posted, though I have a heavy weekend and can't promise a quick reply to you!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:11, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for this second chance, however it is still picking me up as blocked. I cannot post on your talk page to say this as when I try it still cites that I am a blocked user. :Strange? Please could you re-fresh your browser? I have checked two places in the site and neither is showing the black against you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:12, June 21, 2019 (UTC) I refreshed the browser earlier and it still showed it, however it has stopped showing the block now. Also I don't have the best access to the image part, but otherwise I can do the rest. Maybe you could add the image and I could do the rest? Just to note tonight's episode is an hour and five minutes of length. Also I added the return of Rick trailer for this Ricks page last week, however it was deleted, why is this? Does it count as a spoiler or something along those lines?